Valentine's Day
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Kyoko's surprise for Hiei on Valentine's day! HieixOC! Rated M for graphic lemons and adult situations! Proceed with caution and R&R please!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Have you got any chocolates? I have! My friends gave me some friendship chocolates, which made me feel bad because I didn't have anything for them. Although I do intend to buy some chocolate candies and give them some!

Anyway, this is the one-shot I promised to my faithful readers. Thank you so much for reviews on my story 'A Key to His Heart'! You deserve this one-shot full of fluffy fan-service so here you go, readers! I love you!

BTW, I've got a favour to ask. I want you guys to tell me what you guess Hiei's chocolate's like. It could be chocolate truffle, chocolate cookies, chocolate fudge, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate parfait, hot chocolate and lots more types of chocolates! Or you can be creative and maybe you'll guess little hiruiseki chocolates, or one with the shape of Hiei's face, or even Kyoko (my OC) being covered in chocolate! Anything. Just tell me what you guessed before you began reading this story okay? And don't forget your opinions too! I want to know what you're thinking!

I hope you'll grant me that one wish on Valentine's Day. Pretty please with Hiei on top? *puppy eyes*

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Valentine's Day

* * *

Kyoko watched in amusement as Keiko, Yukina and Botan hunched over the kitchen counter, trying to not spill the chocolate they're currently stirring and melting. Yukina was doing a good job stirring the thick chocolate substance. That girl was an expert in cooking. Keiko and Botan not so much though.

Keiko could cook well, especially Japanese food. But she sucked terribly in baking. The last time she tried to bake cookies, the oven exploded which got her banned from touching any kind of baking utensils for a month or so by their mother.

Botan was a disaster in cooking. She couldn't even boil water correctly. It seemed like the only food she was able to produce correctly was instant noodles which she had seen her made several times. However, the hot water would sometimes be too much or she would forget to put in the seasonings. She was a clumsy cook.

Shizuru sat beside her, playing with her phone with an unlit cigarette between her lips. Kyoko forbid her from lighting one up in the kitchen. It's just rude and gross.

Shizuru was the only woman, other than her, who wasn't fussing over chocolate. Shizuru said that instead of her getting Koenma chocolate, he should be the one who showered her with jewelleries, wines and expensive chocolates on Valentine's Day. Shizuru and her pride, they were inseparable.

While speaking about herself, Kyoko had already prepared her chocolate for her adorable mate. It was finished the day before and she couldn't wait to see his reaction once he saw it. He would be so happy and excited. No doubt about it.

"Argh! Why won't it melt right?!" Keiko stomped her foot angrily, glaring at the bowl of chocolate, which was inside a bigger bowl of hot water. Chuckling, Kyoko took over and showed her how to correctly stir the chocolate and melt them beautifully. Keiko watched impatiently.

"Kyokoooooo! I spilled my chocolateeeeeee!" wailed Botan, clearly frustrated. Her pink apron had a chocolate stain on it. Kyoko chuckled and peered into her bowl. Her chocolate wasn't as much as it should be but it didn't mean it couldn't be used anymore.

"It's enough to make chocolate-covered strawberries. We can use white chocolate to decorate it and make a pattern. Black and white… a tuxedo?" she mused to herself, gathering the ingredients. It's a good thing Genkai's pantry and refrigerators were filled with ingredients. It's only a shame that the three women had wasted all the chocolates on their experiments.

"That's a good idea!" the reaper lit up, "thank you, Kyoko!"

"It's alright." She smiled. While on it, she went to check on Yukina and nodded proudly when her pupil was already shaping her chocolate into little balls of chocolate truffle. She patted her hair, "good work, Yukina."

Yukina blushed and smiled happily. Keiko sighed, "I wish I could bake like the two of you."

"But I'm really curious," Botan began, "not one of us have seen Hiei's chocolate. What's it like?" she made a curious cat face and Kyoko giggled at her. Botan knew she loved cats and it was her trick to get her to confess.

"It's a secret." She winked teasingly at them, grinning when they pouted. "Now, let's finish those chocolates of yours. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. You don't want to feed your mates bad chocolates, do you?"

Kyoko scoffed, "One negative word from Yusuke and he's sleeping on the floor."

After long and torturous hours of baking, stirring, mixing and other baking stuff, they were finally done. Yukina successfully presented her chocolate truffles to them and giggled happily when she got thumbs ups from her fellow women. Her chocolate truffles had almonds inside and they knew Kuwabara would worship them in an altar before actually eating them.

Keiko made simple chocolate orange shortbread cookies. Some were terribly burnt and had to go to the bin. Some were tasted by the other women for taste-testing while the dozens left was wrapped in a neat wrapping, in character of Keiko. "Not bad." Shizuru commented.

Last was Botan's. She did like Kyoko advised and made chocolate-covered strawberries. They were cutely drawn and decorated to look like tuxedos. A neat one was done by Kyoko when she showed Botan an example while the rest was a little messy but cute nonetheless. Kurama would no doubt love his chocolates.

Once they were all done with wrapping up the chocolates, heated and ate the lunches Kyoko brought over then cleaning their mess, they bid Genkai good-bye and left the vicinity of the temple, but certainly not before giving Genkai some liquor chocolate which they bought for her. Fortunately for Kyoko, Hiei was waiting just outside the temple, leaning against a tree and saving her from sitting in a two hours train ride.

Waving good-bye to the women, Kyoko climbed onto Hiei's back and let him carry her all the way back home. "Have you eaten, Hiei?"

"You left food."

And indeed she had. She left right after helping with her family restaurant and headed straight home to prepare Hiei's lunch and dinner. She made him some sweet and sour pork, chicken soup, grilled beef tenderloin skewers with red-miso glaze and a tofu casserole containing lots of nutrition to top off all the meats.

Living with Kyoko, Hiei feared he might get fat if he didn't train regularly. She made him food that was fitted to be eaten by kings. Kyoko said he trained and worked so hard every day he deserved to come home to warm delicious food and hot relaxing bath. Not to mention that bath included her bathing him.

"How is it? You like them?" she asked excitedly. Kyoko loved it when people ate her cooking. "I made those tofu casseroles because you haven't been eating anything nutritious these days. It's always meat and spices."

"You made them." He scoffed. She laughed. "They're usual."

And the usual in his vocabulary, for this case, meant that he loved the food. _As usual_.

When they arrived, Kyoko went to take her bath like what she always did every single day. Hiei went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. The past few days, he had been spying and sniffing around their house, in search of his share of Valentine's chocolate. It annoyed him that he didn't find any.

He had seen Keiko, Yukina and Botan busying themselves at deciding and preparing chocolates for their mates. Why hadn't he seen Kyoko making his share? Could it possibly be- did she not make him any?

Shizuru did state that instead of giving out chocolates, she would prefer accepting them. She said it made her feel special and, of course, happier. Could it be his mate thought the same as that stingy human?

Ah, but don't mistake him for wanting any though. He was just trying to see how much Kyoko thought about this human event. It seemed like she didn't even think about it that much if she didn't prepare him chocolates. Even though he was her mate…

But he learned last Christmas that Kyoko loved to hide the presents she had for him for her own amusement. Somewhere in his mind, he figured that Kyoko must have known he had the tendency to lurk and sniff around whenever a gift-giving event came up. That must be why she purposefully hid the presents, to see him riled up and sulk when he thought she didn't have anything for him.

"What's with that disappointed face, Hiei?"

He raised his head to look at his mate, wearing her long nightgown and drying her hair with the fluffy towel in her hands. She smiled and sat down on his laps, kissing him on the lips. He sighed and deepened the kiss, needing the contact with her. It scared him sometimes how much he wanted to touch her, like he couldn't live without a single brush of her finger.

When they broke the kiss, the question about his chocolate was already on the tip of his tongue. But he swallowed it back in in the last second. He couldn't just act to clingy! He was male! He was dominant in their relationship (in the back of his mind, he knew that statement was a contradiction but he refused to acknowledge it)! He's got pride dammit!

Kyoko stood up and kissed his forehead before telling him to take a bath because she wanted to cuddle and watched a marathon of Asia's Next Top Model before going to bed.

He sulked and did as told.

Bossy woman.

* * *

It was Valentine's morning. Kyoko woke up before Hiei, like always, and climbed out of the bed, leaving her mate still sleeping soundly. She gave his lips a soft brush before hurrying over to the bathroom, adjoined to their bedroom. Inside, Kyoko relieved herself, brushed her teeth then took a quick shower, covering herself in the sweet clean scent of snowdrops.

And when she was done bathing and shaving, she dried her hair, brushed her hair and applied vitamins. Then she took out a box out of one of the shelves. Opening it, she smirked to herself. A week prior, she asked Shizuru to go shopping lingerie with her. She picked Shizuru because she was the one who wasn't as prudish and the most mature in the group.

It was a sheer see-through lacy babydoll the colour of chocolates. The plunging neckline accentuated her cleavage beautifully and it was teasingly short, giving glimpse of her matching thong. It was tied on both sides and she chose this one because she knew Hiei wouldn't have to rip it off this way. Her lingerie even came off with a pair of sexy black garter and slick brown stockings.

It was sexy. And something Hiei would totally go for.

Opening the drawer, she chuckled and took out the chocolate she prepared for Hiei. She knew, _always_ knew that he loved it whenever she showed him her affections, especially when she _made_ him gifts. That was why it was so amusing to hide them and pretend like she didn't get him anything. He would, even though he was unaware of it, pout and sulk all day long.

This time, she hid the chocolate in a way that she was sure Hiei would never figure out. She had experimented with it and even though she did fail a few times, it came out good in the end.

Looking at the lipstick in her hand, she grinned and put it in the tiny pocket of her babydoll. She quickly unlocked the door and poked her head out, examining. Hiei was still dead to the world, now lying on his back with the covers kicked off, showing his all naked glory and very impressive morning wood. She giggled to herself at the sight. This was the cause of their early romps sometimes.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stood by his side, giggling quietly at his cute sleeping face. Hiei's got a babyface but its charm was usually hindered by his scowl and frown. But when he slept, all his adorable charm surged forward in the form of complete innocence. No one would think he was able to kill with a single swipe of his hand if they saw him asleep.

Slowly, careful as to not wake him up, she climbed on top of him, straddling his naked waist. Scooting upwards, Kyoko sat down on his abs, smirking when Hiei groaned and started to wake up at the weight. She placed a hand on his chest to keep her balance, leaning down slightly, and used a hand to keep her hair back in place, fingers burying between the raven strands sexily as she stared lustfully at her mate.

Kyoko pressed their lips together, opening his mouth and traced the roof of his mouth teasingly. She felt the flutter of Hiei's eyelashes against hers that signed the opening of those mesmerising red eyes and heard a soft sigh coming from him. She broke the kiss, smiling, "Good morning, Love."

His eyes were still hued by sleep and he mumbled, "…Onna?" he greeted back unsurely. Laughing softly, she sat up and teasingly played with the thin strap of her babydoll, instantly getting him to snap out of his sleep and to stare at her attire, awed.

She could tell he loved what he was seeing from the sudden darkening of his eyes.

"Onna." the words escaped him in the form of a tortured groan.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie," she purred in his ear, teasing him with the pet-name, "I'm going to spoil you so hard today."

Hiei growled lustfully.

Taking the lipstick out of her pocket and held it out to him. Hiei stared at it curiously, eyebrow lifting. "You're giving me this?" he asked oddly. She nodded and placed it on his palm.

"Why not try using it, Hiei?" tilting her head to the side, she smiled sweetly, "On me, of course."

Unsure, Hiei opened the cap and his eyes widened. The sweet scent wafted out to him and he peered inside the little cylinder. It was indeed a lipstick.

Made of chocolate.

When he looked at her again, Kyoko was smirking, seeming to be satisfied by his reaction. "I figure you will love the chocolate more if you get to taste it," she blew hot air in his ear, "along with me."

"You're fucking creative." He hissed, readying the lipstick and tugged on her hair to let her know he was impatient to put the chocolate on her. Chuckling, Kyoko parted her lips and puckered them a little, closing her eyes and he felt the image shot straight to his groin.

He painted her lips brown with the chocolate. It was slightly messy and smeared out of her lips because he had never used a lipstick before and art was not one of his best quality, but Goddammit did she look amazing.

In a blink of an eye, Hiei's lips were already furiously working over hers, tasting her along with the chocolate and making sure he smeared some to the side of her lips. She moaned when he moved his lips to the side and licked all the chocolate off of her.

Breaking away, Hiei licked his lips and smirked. She tasted better with the bittersweet taste of the chocolate. Painting her lips once again, he moved in to devour them, his erection throbbing when Kyoko took a soft hold of them in her hand.

"Naughty boy," she giggled, licking his lips, "you are so hard."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Fufu…" she chuckled. She pushed him down so Hiei lay back on his back and she moved lower, until she was face-to-face with his throbbing penis. "Then I better make sure I make it up to you." she purred, right before she engulfed his tip in her hot mouth. His eyes clenched shut and he arched slightly, loving how wet tight and hot her mouth was.

"Mh… Ngh, fuhh…" he was getting even aroused at those little noises she made as she sucked him off, mouth moving fast up and down along with her twirling and tasting tongue. Enma, her mouth was amazing.

He fisted her hair in his hand, trying so hard not to lose himself and shove her down on him. She couldn't take every single inch of him but she was certainly trying. What she couldn't wrap in her mouth, she took care with her amazingly soft hands. And she kept making those soft moans and purrs that drove him mad and closer to his orgasm.

"Onna," he groaned out, lifting himself up and he gently caressed her back, playing with the spaghetti straps of her sheer babydoll and slipped them off her shoulder to rub that soft skin of her. The feel of her hot mouth and soft skin got him edgy and he came in a hot, blinding white moment.

She kept her mouth around him until he was done spurting out sperms, licking around to make sure he was clean before rising and swallowing all of his hot seed. She even licked her lips after, which turned him on even more.

When demons mated, or had sex, they did more than once. They had more stamina and sexual-drive than humans after all. For Hiei, his highest record was thirteen rounds. And that was when he life-mated with Kyoko. When demons took and bound their life-mate, their stamina and sex-drive was driven up and they skyrocketed. He believed the same happened to Kurama and Yusuke.

But that was another story. Right now, he wanted to focus fully on Kyoko's Valentine's gift for him. Even the sudden announcement of an apocalypse wouldn't get him out of this bed with her. Except maybe when he wanted them to make passionate love in the shower instead.

"You know, Hiei," she began, straddling him, "lipsticks can be used _everywhere_." She whispered hotly, grinding her clothed core down to his naked one. The wetness, the heat and the soft cloth against him caused him to growl.

He rolled them over, furiously tugging the babydoll off of her until she decided to give a hand. Hiei rip- _untied _the skimpy thong and, instead of throwing it away like he had done to her babydoll, stuck it under his pillow. Kyoko laughed and she smirked at him mirthfully, amused.

"You're going to hide it under your pillow?"

"No." he smirked, "but that spot will suffice for the time being."

Not interested in anymore words, he cut her off with a kiss to that delectable mouth and his hand going to her naked wet sex, palming her hard. Kyoko arched her back and moaned deeply, giving him the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth and dominate her. Seriously, the only time he was able to dominate her fully was in bed. And that was because she thought it was hot when he got on top.

Kyoko shivered at the feel of him against her thigh, harder and hotter than before. This reminded her of their mating night and she let out a deep guttural noise, coming on his waiting hand. Hiei smirked into the kiss, breaking it and examined his wet hand. Kyoko moaned when he licked his palm clean.

He kissed her again then trailed his tongue seductively from the inside of her mouth to her jaw, sucking there lightly, to her neck where he left various marks, down to her collarbone, to her beautiful breasts, to her flat stomach and he dug his tongue into her navel then finally to the place where she was leaking the most.

He kissed and licked and sucked _so_ passionately at her skin but not even once did he go near her weeping sex. She was frustrated and hissed at him, "Hiei, you bad boy! I swear if you don't start now, I'm taking that chocolate away from you and I'll go to masturbate in the bathroom. With the door _locked_."

Hiei growled, not liking the idea. She's going to spend her time with him. He wouldn't let het relieve herself alone when she had a mate who would help her willingly with it _anytime_.

So he took the bait and finally lapped at her sex. He growled at her sweet taste and parted her lips intimately, his tongue searching desperately for more of that sweet liquid she was providing him. He stuck his tongue inside her and swiped her throbbing walls for her taste. His finger teased and massaged her clit.

Kyoko cried out and she trembled, clenching the sheets with her hands and bit her lips when she came again. Oh God, she just came t_wo times_ without intercourse. Her mate's really talented with this. He would be a nice gigolo.

Not like she would let him be one, of course. All of these pleasures were hers only.

Hiei sniggered and gave one last lick to her core before rising up and pushing his tongue into her open mouth, letting her taste herself again. Kyoko kissed him back readily, her lips pushing against his passionately. It was his turn to moan now.

She smiled at him when they parted and sat up, pushing him and rolling them over so she was once again on top. Her lips curled up into a sexy smirk and she positioned him against her, sitting down so the tip slipped in then rising so it's out. She repeated this several times, driving them both mad. Hiei growled and grasped her hips, tugging and trying to force her down on him.

Kyoko chuckled in amusement, hands on both sides of his head and breathed against his ear, "I told you, Sweetie, I am going to spoil you soooooo hardddddddd." She purred. He hissed, pleased, and she finally let the gravity pulled her down, sheathing and covering him inside her to the brink. Kyoko gave a sharp shaky cry and she dug her nails into the soft pillow. He gave a grunt of his own, his fingers grasping her hips tighter in an almost bruising way.

"Hiei, oh Hiei!" she sobbed as she moved furiously on top of him, swivelling her hips in a circle to heighten his, and her, pleasure. Every time she moved, he brushed and prodded against her spot and it got her to cry out. This worked as in only a few minutes, he came into her, growling and pushing his hips up furiously.

She began to slow down, tired even though she knew Hiei still wanted another release. "Tch!" he rolled them over and grabbed her thighs, resting them on his sweaty shoulders and began to thrust deeply into her, his mouth working on her neck while he palmed her breasts. Hiei, the king of multi-tasking, "…You said… you're going to spoil me." He panted, "Then… do your… work right!"

"Oh Gods, Hiei! Hiei please!" she screamed, burying her hands in his thick hair and bringing his face up so she could kiss him hard on his lips. "Hah… Oh!" she moaned into the kiss. Sweat rolled off their skin like bullet and dripped from his hair down to her face, some combining with her tears of pleasure.

"Kyoko…" he breathed her name into her mouth, speeding up to an animalistic pace.

She parted their mouths and plead, "s-s-say my name… again! Pl-please?"

He touched their foreheads together and smiled lightly, eyes closing, "…Kyoko," he breathed hotly against her lips, "…Kyoko!" he panted. Her eyes clenched shut and she furiously pulled at his hair, signing she was close, too close.

"Heavens! Hiei!" she screamed, tilting her head to the side and baring her neck at him when he worked his mouth over it. "I-I can't- C-close! So… close!" her voice was coming out in squeals now. It happened every time she was building up closer and closer and even closer to her peak.

And finally she came, clamping tightly down on him, walls throbbing and milking him crazily, sweet liquid rushing and squirting out like waterfall. He grunted and groaned, gave one more deep harsh thrust and finally releasing into her, his seeds like fire torrent inside of her.

Hiei fell to his side beside her, pulling her with him. Knowing she was still unbearably sensitive, he decided not to pull out and let it be for now. Kyoko gasped for air desperately, her hands curled to fists on his chest. He rubbed her back gently, also trying to calm his breath, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, hair… everywhere he could reach in his exhausted and spent state.

"That… was…" she gasped out, "…wonderful."

He smirked tiredly. "Yes, it is." She smiled, kissed his chest then tucking her head under his chin. Clearly, she was trying to take a few hours to rest and recollect her energy. He let her.

He was also tired but not to the point of needing sleep. Demons were famous for their sex and stamina so this should be (almost) nothing to him. His eyes landed on the lipstick on the dresser and smirked to himself. He was thankful to have such a creative and inspirational mate.

She did say lipstick could be used anywhere. But he didn't want to put it anywhere other than her lips. Her torso would be enough tasting like her sweet sweat and her core should solely taste and smell of her, and him. That lipstick was dedicated to her lips.

Besides, he didn't want to waste it. If he used it correctly, it should last two weeks or so, depending on how much they made love and how much he used on her. He really didn't want to wait until next year to once again get her amazing gifts.

If he remembered correctly, males were supposed to pay back in March, on a day called White Day. He was already looking forward to that day.

* * *

"What kind of chocolate you got from Kyo-nee?" Yusuke asked cheekily, munching on his own chocolate from Keiko. The women were out shopping for groceries and the males were lounging after training, and cleaning themselves afterwards, in Hiei's and Kyoko's house. They had decided on a whim that their house would be their HQ for the day since there's a woods behind and Genkai banned them from coming, claiming they're going to make her sick with their lovey-dovey aura.

Hiei's mouth twitched upward slightly and he turned his head even more towards the window, indicating he didn't want to tell. But it was obvious that he got something nice from how happy and calm he was being. And that smirk on his face was the obvious proof.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other secretly, planning to search around the house later. Kurama smirked to himself, having an idea as to what Hiei could have got from the box of empty lipstick cylinders he found in a drawer in the kitchen. It was also very obvious in Kyoko's limp and shaky legs.

Kurama had no doubt that Hiei now loved this one human event.

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave reviews! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
